Clases Particulares de Anatomía - Ita-Hina -One-short
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: A Hyuga Hinata le gusta su sempai, pero el problema es que además de que ella es muy tímida, él es muy popular entre las chicas... Demo.. tendrán que encontrar alguna forma de comunicarse...quizá mediante una clase particular de ... anatomía. ItaHina, lemmon, perdón el mal summary.


ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON

-HABLAN-

"PIENSAN"

**Clases Particulares de Anatomía**

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de Konoha High School, su mirada perdida en los amplios ventanales que daban al campus. Ahí estaba él otra vez... "es..tan ..lindo.. seductor y.." - ¡AH!- dijo al caer al suelo. Levanto su mirada y tras su flequillo pudo ver a quien era responsable de que ella estuviera ahí tumbada en el suelo, otra vez era ella, Karin Uzumaki, ella siempre la molestaba y hacia todo tipo de cosas. Más Hinata no sabía porque la trataba así si ella no le había hecho nada.

-Ha, mejor fíjate la próxima vez en tú camino nerd de cuarta- dijo mirándola con odio y después se fue riendo junto a sus amigas.

-y-yo..n-no- dijo ocultando su mirada, estaba muy triste a ella no le gustaba su vida, su día a día, sentía que iba a quebrarse, a romper en llanto, "no le eh hecho nada,yo no se porque me mira con odio y me trata así" pensó para si misma la chica.

Sintió como una persona se paraba enfrente suyo y la miraba-no estés triste ¿qué te pasa hyuga-chan?- dijo una voz varonil, segura, pero a la vez con un tono algo suave y preocupado. Esté extendió su mano hacia la chica.

Esa no era la voz de... , subió su mirada y lo contemplo- itachi-sensei...-ese era un profesor por el cual todas estaban locas, por él y su pequeño hermano, Sasuke Uchiha. Tomó la mano de su maestro y intento levantarse, pero un punzante dolor en la pierna se lo impidió.

-¡Auch! - dijo por el dolor sentido la hyuga.

-Mm te debes haber pegado fuerte en la pierna, te ayudaré- dijo y se agacho dándole la espalda- vamos sube.

-Etto..n-no tiene que..-pero él la miro y ella desistió de huir.

-Vamos Hinata- dijo serio.

-s-si- dijo y con mucha vergüenza se subió a su espalda.

-Iremos a la enfermería..-dijo a modo de orden.

-P-pero..ahora íbamos a tener clase de Biología..-dijo hinata inocente como siempre.

-Solo me retrasare un poco.. algún otro profesor me cubrirá...-dijo y ya con Hinata en la espalda se dirigió a la enfermería.

Llegaron al lugar deseado y se encontraron en un espacio blanco, con dos camas blancas de enfermería, y tres muebles con compartimientos de los botiquines para las heridas, además de un sillón pequeño y uno grande y algún par de sillas del mismo color, blancas.

Itachi Uchiha se dirigió a una de las camas blancas y depositó el cuerpo de la Hyuga.

Él tomó una silla y la colocó al lado de la camilla en donde se encontraba la joven estudiante de su curso.

-Etto..Itachi-sensei ¿no volverá a clases?- dijo extrañada al verlo ahí sentado al lado de ella observándola.

-No te preocupes lo esencial es ver que mi alumnos estén bien..-dijo el oji-negro.

-P-pero...hoy íbamos a empezar con las clases de Anatomía..-dijo inocente ella.

-Bueno.. bueno, entonces te daré una pequeña ventaja, ya que mañana en la próxima clases empezaremos Anatomía- dijo para luego sonreír- pero como eres una buena alumna te adelantare algunas cosas del tema. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Amm bueno, haber.. ¿Qué es la Anatomía?- dijo la chica pensativa.

Se amplio la sonrisa del mayor- La anatomía es el estudio de la estructura del cuerpo..humano-dijo acercándose a ella- y la relación de distintas partes del cuerpo.

Itachi tomó los hombros de la chica que ya hacia recostada en la cama y la miro seductoramente, ella solo se ruborizó ante la acción de su maestro.

Él la besó dulce y tiernamente.-I-itachi-sempai- Hinata sumamente avergonzada y asombrada trato de imitarlo torpemente. Todo dolor en su pierna desapareció al sentir los suaves labios de su tutor moviéndose sobre sus labios.

El beso paso rápidamente a ser apasionado, el tutor pidió ingreso con su lengua a la cavidad de la chica, ella simplemente lo dejo entrar y que explorara todo, todo lo que quisiese, empezó una lucha de lenguas entre la lengua experta de Itachi y la inexperta de la oji-perla. Siempre había soñado algo así, si, ella, Hinata Hyuga tenía sueños mojados con su sempai.

El uchiha tomó rápidamente posición sobre unos de los senos de la chica, masajeándolo sobre el uniforme del colegió. Hinata Gemio ante la placentera conexión con su sensei. Itachi se posiciono sobre ella en aquella pequeña cama sin dejar de masajearla, excitarla solo como él sabia.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, él la miraba con deseo sublime- ¿Hinata..quieres continuar?- dijo con voz ronca mientras posicionaba su otra mano sobre el otro seno y lo estrujaba.

-Ahh ... s-si -dijo gimiendo la Hyuga. Sin esperar él quitó la molesta camiseta blanca mientras volvía a besarla con ardiente pasión, observó un sostén blanco que empidia su anhelado rose de pieles, lo arrancó con los dientes sin dudarlo, esa chiquilla lo volvía un salvaje.

Sin interrumpir el sediento beso posiciono sus manos en los pechos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos nuevamente.

Interrumpió su beso luego de unos minutos para bajar besando el cuello de ella, dejándolo con marcas rojas que la avergonzarían mas tarde, probando la deliciosa piel hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos. Los observó sin vergüenza alguno y estrujo uno de los pezones con dos dedos, lo tomó con su lengua rápidamente disgustándolo, saboreando ese adictivo sabor, lo lamió, besó y chupó hasta dejarlo rojo y erecto. Hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras estrujaba al otro.

-ah..¡Ah!- gimió hinata, era demasiado placer y además sentía un duro rose contra su parte intima.

-Ah..Hinata.. ¿estás lista?- pregunto con voz ronca, obviamente excitado.

-ah...s-si- dijo entrecortadamente entre gemidos- ¡Itachi-sempai!-gimió al llegar a su primer orgasmo junto con él.

Se separó de la chica solo para arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón, se quito el bóxer y se posicionó en el centro de las piernas que ya hacían abiertas de la chica.

La miró una última vez y al verla asentir se adentro en ella de una sola estocada, entro y se quedo quieto, espero a que ella se acostumbrara y comenzó a embestirla suavemente.

-Ah..-dijo en un alto gemido mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

-Ah...Hinata ¿Lo estás disfrutando?- dijo sonriendo solo como lo pueden hacer los uchiha con una sonrisa de ángel-demonio mientras la veía retorcerse en aquella blanca cama.

Agarró su seno y se lo metió por completo en la boca. Estrujaba el otro sin dejarlo desatendido. -Ah..- Llegaron a su segundo orgasmo y él se dejó caer sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente, iniciando una nueva lucha de lenguas. Pasó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la Hyuga y profundizó el apasionado y sediento beso necesitado.

Se corrió dentro de ella para así dejar su marca en aquella cálida sustancia. -Ahh.. -dijo nuevamente ella llena de placer mientras recibía un gruñido por parte de su amante. Empezó a embestirla salvajemente mientras lanzaba gruñidos de placer y recibía los anhelados gemidos de su acompañante.

No importaba que alguien los viera, lo estaban disfrutando y mucho, ese rose de pieles, el sudor a flor de piel, todo tan ardiente..

Itachi salió de ella para entrar nuevamente, dando estocadas precisas y sutiles.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- un hermoso gemido si le preguntaran a él.

-o-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0oo00o-o-

En la clase de Biología ya los alumnos se preocupaban, su profesor no llagaba y nadie sabía que había pasado.

-Hayyyy ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Itachiiii-sempaiiiiiiiii?-dijo la voz chillona de una peliroja de nombre Karin- mm por cierto..-dijo mirando a los alumnos que estaban aburridos de tanta espera-... ¿y la hyuga mosquita muerta?- dijo al ver su pupitre vacío.

-Karin no se porque te preocupas por esa nerd, a quien le importa lo que le pase-dijo riendo- lo importante es que no sabemos donde esta Itachiiii-kuuuun- dijo una chica.

-Si, ¿Dónde estará itachi-kuuun y que estará haciendo?- dijo desanimada otra chicas viendo como las demás asentían.

-Sasuke-kun tú debes saber donde esta tú hermano- dijo Karin apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Hmp..molestas.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun podría estar en peligro, quien sabe si se topo con la mosquita muerta de la Hyuga, de seguro intentará seducirlo, yo la eh visto y la maldita babea por Itachiii-kun - dijo enfadada.

Sasuke la vió asombrado, "la Hyuga ¿babeando por su hermano?", no, imposible, ella era la chica más nerd, antisocial "como yo", introvertida y endemoniadamente sexy de toda la escuela, pese a que siempre tuviera esa maldita trenza que impedía que su hermoso cabello volara libremente a merced del viento, ese uniforme perfectamente planchado y holgado, cosa que impedía ver su gran cuerpo, "suerte que existe natación" pensó libidinoso el uchiha menor.

-Bou bou..espera Karin ¿tú dijiste que la .. Hyuga no está?- dijo mirándola serio como siempre y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Si ella no está..debe de estar seduciendo a Itachiiiiii-kuuuuuuun y ...- A sasuke no le interesaba nada más ya sabía lo que necesitaba, así que la Hyuga con Itachi y a ella le gustaba él. Ajá el no era ningún idiota se podía lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, estaba seguro que su hermano no desperdiciaría tener a Hinata sola con él, oh no, definitivamente no haría eso.

Se paró de su asiento con decisión Itachi le quería quitar su _**objetivo**_, la Hyuga tenía que ser de él, él y solo él tenía que quitarle la virginidad a la Hyuga, su hyuga.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su salón y la abrió de par en par mientras salía rápidamente en busca de su **objetivo. **Atrás de él se podían observar varias cabezas asomas por la puerta recién abierta.

Más Sasuke no sabía que en ese preciso momento ella estaba bastante bien atendida.

-o-0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0- o-

-Ahhhh...-gimió la joven mientras era más acorralada contra ese mueble blanco. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a esa posición, ella acorralada contra el mueble mientras él la penetraba.

-Ahh- gruñó mientras la besaba callándola y la mantenía sujeta de la cadera a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-o-0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0 -o-

-Mmmm...¿Dónde estarán esos dos? - decía el azabache mientras salía de uno de los salones vacíos.

-"Espera...Quizá.."- habló una voz en el interior del chico-"si de seguro están ahí, espero que Itachi no la haya tocado" se dijo para sí mismo mientras corría en una dirección fija.

Agotado llegó al lugar, miró a ambos lados y espero un poco, no se Oían _Ruidos, _quizá se estaba equivocando y su hermano mayor no era un maldito pedófilo.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la enfermería y toda ilusión se perdió.

Su hermano estaba hay.. con la Hyuga visiblemente desnudos apenas cubiertos por la fina sabana blanca mientras se besaban muy apasionadamente, estaban abrazados sobre aquella cama, luchando con sus lenguas, sin darle importancia a los _restos y el desorden _de la habitación.

No quería ver más, cerro la puerta en su totalidad y camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, salió de Konoha High School y tomó rumbo a su casa, esto no se quedaría así´, él la quería a ella y la tendría, fuese como fuese.

-o-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o-

Los Amantes luego de demostrarse esa pasión ardiente, descansaron un poco y se vistieron. Ella nerviosa y avergonzada por la atenta mirada de su sensei sobre su cuerpo, la hacía sentir sumamente nerviosa.

Él rió- haha Hinata-chaan -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella aún desnudo- ¿Qué tratas de cubrirte?-dijo sensualmente a su oído- yo.. ya lo vi todo.. y ten por seguro que no me olvidare de ningún detalle...ninguno- dijo al abrazarla por la espalda al tiempo que besaba su cuello, dejando más marcas rojas.

-I-itachi-sempai...-dijo muy avergonzada, él aún estaba desnudo y la abrazaba, y no solo eso, sentía el miembro erecto de su acompañante contra su trasero.

-¿Si Hinata-chaan?-dijo con voz ronca, sin más le giró la cara un poco con delicadeza y la besó- debo decir que lo pase _**Muy bien con tú compañía**_**- **decía al separa sus labios- ¿y...tú, Qué tal?- susurro a su oído mientras chocaba sus caderas contra las de ella. Complacido escucho un alto gemido.

Sin más se separó y se fue a vestir, rápidamente lo hizo y la espero a que ella terminara. La vio sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se encamino a ella y extendió su mano. Hinata dudosa la aceptó y salieron a _aquella enfermería. _

De la mano, ya con sus ropas arregladas caminaron hacia la salida del instituto. La oji-perla caminaba junto a Itachi-kun pero el paró en seco de golpe.

-¿P-pasa algo Itachi-sensei?-dijo ella por la extraña actitud.

Como respuesta el azabache la miro fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo saber que pensaba, que sentía, saber todo de ella.

-Hinata..- dijo al ver como la chica tenía pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, enseguida él lo comprendió. Posicionó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, acercándola más a si mismo y la besó con gran ternura y suavidad.

La Hyuga más que sorprendida le respondió sin importar que esas lagrimas se escaparán de su encierro y rodaran libremente por sus mejillas- I-itachi-sempai susurro para sí misma.

Se separó de ella con lentitud- Hinata...no eres como las otras chicas..-dijo serio pero a la vez un poco sonrojado- tú...tienes algo especial...y ese algo...me encanta-diciendo esto la volvió a besar.

Se besaban en medio del campus del prestigioso instituto, sin importar nada, sólo estaba ellos dos, ahí, besándose como si se fueran a morir después de eso.

Miles de miradas se clavaron en la pareja que se estaba mostrando su amor.. para su suerte desde el salón en el cual sería la dichosa clase de biología, se veía perfectamente el campus, todos los estudiantes de esa clase estaban amontonados contra las ventanas mirando atónitos a ese par feliz.

-Hinata...¿Quisieras ser mi princesa?- dijo arrodillándose a los pies de ella mientras le tomaba una mano.

- Claro..sensei...-dijo roja compitiendo con un tomate maduro.

-Bien, ¡DESDE HOY HYUGA HINATA ES SÓLO MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritó a los cuatro vientos el mayor, sólo para cargarla cual princesa y llevarse a SU novia a algún lugar lejano..

-o-o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o-o-

-laalalala.. hoy que bueno que Lady Tsunade me dejó entrar más tarde a trabajar- decía contenta una chica.

Colocó una llave en la puerta de la enfermería y abrió como de costumbre, o eso iba a hacer porque la puerta no estaba trancada. La abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa por lo que veía.

-¡A a..aaaah! aquí alguien ah ah ¡Ah hecho sus porqueríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!-miro enojada el lugar- NO ME PAGAN POR LIMPIAR LOS RESTOS DE ESA ACTIVIDAD..-gritó furiosa shizune. "Tsunade-Sama debe de haber venido de vuelta con ese viejo libidinoso de cabello blanco a tener...Hay.

Miró una última vez el lugar y se sorprendió. Camino cuidadosamente y tomó con _delicadeza _una nota, Que decía así:

"_ Hola shizune... se que debes estar molesta por el pequeño regalo, _

_pero no te preocupes.. ya veré la forma de recompensarte,_

_Atentamente el guapo y sexy profesor de biología,_

_Itachi"_

* * *

N/A: Hooola ¿Cómo están? ¿qué les pareció? ¿Un review? eso me ayudaría mucho. Bueno este fue un reto auto impuesto para mi, quería saber si podía escribir un buen lemmon y también intentar hacer un ItaHina, no soy fan de esa pareja pero espero que les haya gustado.

2.559 palabras heheh nada mal, ¿no? :)


End file.
